extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Itza
General Information Mayan|culture = Yucatec (Mayan) (until 1000) Putun (Mayan) (since 1000) |tech_group = Mesoamerican|government = Native Monarchy (until 1100) Native Tribe (since 1100) |capital = Sotuta (846) (until 881) Uaymil (2635) (881-987) |rank = Kingdom|tag = ITZ|development = Start: 32}} is a Mayan Yucatec native monarchy located in West and East Yucatan areas, Central America region, Central America subcontinent, of the North America continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the monarchy will border fellow Mayan countries ( west, southwest and south) and the waters of the Gulf of Honduras, Yucatan Channel (both in Caribbean Sea area) and the Gulf of Mexico (Gulf of Mexico area, all three in Caribbean Sea region). , losing cores, will be annexed by Mayan at the start of the year 987, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The native monarchy will change its subculture of Yucatec to Putun at the start of the year 1000, and reform into a native tribe at the start of the year 1100. See also: Spain, Mexico, Maya, Calakmul, Copan, Palenque, Kiche, Mixtec, Tikal, Teotihuacan, Toltec, Totonac, Tlapanec, Zapotec Decisions Reunite the League of Mayapan * Requirement(s): ** Culture Group is Mayan ** Religion is Mayan ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** does not exist ** Is not: or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Petén (842), Sotuta (846), Mani (2637), Ecab (2636), Chacujal (2634) and Xicallanco (2640) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): West Yucatan and East Yucatan ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy First, focus on conquering the other Mayan states so you can form Maya, then you can focus on reforming the Mayan religion. Do whatever you can to pass reforms as quickly as you can. The advantage of the Mayans over the Central Americans is that the Mayan religion has no Doomsday; so that's one less problem for you. Just focus on crushing the Central American countries and Mayan vassals that try to revolt against you. The most important reform is the Colonist one, especially if you start at a date earlier than 1444. Having as much of the Americas colonized before the Europeans show up is your top priority after reforming the Mayan religion. Mayan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.00 National Unrest ** +15.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** The Sacred Cenote: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Building Traditions: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Ancient Feuds: *** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** Shipwreck Survivors: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Kuchkabal: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Remote Isolation: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Caste War: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:Mayan countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Yucatec countries Category:Mayan (culture) countries Category:Putun countries Category:Mesoamerican (Tech) Category:Native Monarchies Category:Native Tribes